Azure Dragons
Azure Dragons is the fourth and final scenario of the Dragon Slayer campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Dracon is near the nest, where azure dragons make their home. However, in six months they will move away to a new nest, so Dracon will have to speed up. On his way, however, are no doubt dragon guardians. To make matters worse, there are no direct ways to regain mana, for there are no magic wells or mage guilds inside towns. Also, all towns but Dracon's starting town can upgrade nagas into naga queens. East of the starting location is a plateau guarded by ghost, rust, gold and black dragons. It contains two gold mines, equestrian's gloves, targ of the Rampaging Ogre, purple keymaster's tent and the cloud temple dwelling. On the west are three additional Tower towns, but are well-guarded. In the middle of the land is a seer, who can train Dracon with +7 attack skill if the targ of Rampaging Ogre is brought. Once prepared, Dracon prays to the god, for it may be the last time he is on solid ground once passing the purple keymaster's gate. Going on the path, Dracon's first challenge are 150 green dragons. Dracon is exhausted and realizes this will be a very difficult ordeal. Staying on the same path, he will later encounter 75 red dragons. He must continue on and pass a blue monolith one-way portal and defeat hundreds of enchanters. Close to them are another 150 green dragons, which, upon defeat, give 50000 gold. The third challenge, after continuing on the path, are a hundred gold dragons. Dracon notices blue dragon scales drenched in blood and thinks to himself "if it can bleed, it can die". East of these gold dragons are 85 black dragons. These ones guard another monolith one-way portal, but that one will send Dracon back near the starting point. Continuing east, Dracon will find another Tower outpost. He has to go to east, then northwest, to battle 130 red dragons. His army wears the azure dragon scales as charms, using them for good luck before the battle. Passing through the red monolith one-way portal, Dracon has to go west and battle 75 black dragons and visiting the red keymaster's tent to pass through the guard gate later on. This also applies on obtaining the still eye of the dragon, which is found guarded by 210 black dragons (in total), as a fifth challenge. After crossing through the red gate and going through a two-way portal, the sixth challenge awaits: 250 gold dragons. Fortunately, the last Tower outpost is close, should Dracon re-stock for new troops. Just before the azure dragon nest are 150 rust dragons, as the seventh challenge. After unlocking the quest guard (which asks for the still eye of the dragon) Dracon faces the eight challenge: 50 azure dragons. Dracon smiles, for his quest is nearly over, going to the heart of the nest. There, the last challenge awaits: a hundred azure dragons, protecting the leader. Once defeated, Dracon needs to combat the last azure dragon, the leader, and slay him. Unfortunately, Dracon is met with silence, a void and hundreds of fallen allies and enemies. He thought slaying the dragons would be the triumph, an achievement only the best dragon slayers could accomplish. But he was wrong. Towns *Tower x6 Strategy The key is to acquire as many troops in the start as possible. Luckily, there are four towns in the beginning, so recruitment should be easy. There are no wells or mage guilds on the map, neither are there any mana-replenishing artifacts, so Dracon can only replenish mana day by day. As such, he has to rely on Mysticism and Intelligence skills to avoid running out and rely more on his troops and cheap support spells in battles. Gallery Azure Dragons1.jpg|Dracon, after the fight Category:Dragon Slayer scenarios